The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of hybrid Baptisia plant, botanically known as Baptisia ‘Grape Taffy’ and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Grape Taffy’. The new cultivar represents a new false indigo, an herbaceous perennial grown for landscape use.
The new invention arose from an ongoing breeding program in Waseca, Minn. The breeding program was established in 1998 with the goal of developing novel interspecific Baptisia hybrids with unique and superior garden attributes.
‘Grape Taffy’ was derived from a cross made in 2004 between an unnamed plant of Baptisia cinera as the female parent and an unnamed plant of Baptisia minor as the male parent. ‘Grape Taffy’ was selected in 2008 as a single unique plant amongst the resulting seedlings.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by stem cuttings in early June of 2008 in Zeeland, Mich. under the direction of the Inventor. Asexual propagation by stem cuttings and tissue culture has determined that characterisitcs of the new cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.